Something to Talk About
by jennymay
Summary: Complete- Song Fic. How will Harry and Hermione deal with the rumors they are dating? POST HOGWARTS
1. Chapter One Rumors

Bonnie Rait: Something to talk about:  
  
People are talkin, talking 'bout people I hear them whisper, you won't believe it They think we're lovers kept under covers I just ignore it, but they keep saying We laugh just a little too loud We stand just a little too close We stare just a little too long Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin' Chorus Let's give them something to talk about Let's give them something to talk about Let's give them something to talk about How about love?   
  
  
  
20 year old Hermione Granger sat peacefully in her flat drinking her morning tea and reading the Daily Prophet. She was engrossed in the recent article about magical creature rights, the reporter; Lavender Brown was supportive of them getting the fair treatment they deserved.  
  
" I guess all those years of hearing me rant about it paid off." she out loud to herself. She smiled and turned the to the next pages and gasped. There were several small pictures of them eating lunch in a cafe in muggle London, on of them leaving Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley, and one large picture of the two friends hugging outside of her book store.  
  
" When will these people learn that we are just friends!" she yelled and began reading the short article about them.  
  
  
  
The boy-who-lived or as we call him now The-man-who-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named was stopped outside with his long time friend and recently new girlfriend Hermione Granger. We stopped the couple having a romantic lunch in muggle London and then the two sharing a quick embraces before Miss Granger returned to her bookstore 'BookWorm'. We could not get a statement from the couple but a reliable source told us the two have just recently expressed their feelings to each other after years of denying it.  
  
- Cho Chang.  
  
Hermione slammed the paper on to her table and quickly left her flat for work. She knew it was going to be a busy day after this paper and she couldn't leave Ginny there alone.  
  
" Chang! I so sick of her!" Harry yelled. " I can't believe she would write that!"  
  
" I know mate." Ron said watching his best friend and roommate pacing in front of him. " I guess she is still upset about everything that has happen between the two of you."  
  
" That was over five years ago! I didn't know what I was doing! How can she still think Hermione and I are more than friends?"  
  
" I don't know. Most people can't accept that out friendship with Hermione is totally platonic."  
  
" Thats ridiculous! They don't make a big deal about you and Hermione being friends."  
  
" I'm not the boy-who-lived." Ron said walking in the kitchen for something to eat. " Or the man-who-defeated-you-know-who."  
  
Harry followed his friend into the kitchen and sat at the table " If you weren't there that night I wouldn't of defeated him."  
  
Ron smiled at him friend and began foraging through there empty cupboards for some food. " I know mate." he said pulling out a bag of slate chips and sitting across from Harry. " Don't let it bother you. They are just getting desperate now that there aren't any more attacks and quidditch season is over."  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the pictures again. " I wish they would just leave me alone. It looks like I will have to disguise myself again."  
  
Ron looked at his friend. He felt bad for him and for once was happy he didn't have the fame. He was mad at himself for being so jealous of him during school. It wasn't Harry's fault he was famous. Ron can still remember all the times Hermione yelled at him for being a jealous prat, it took him seven year to understand that, but once he did there friendship was almost as good as Harry and Hermione's. He knew they would never be that close, and he was fine with that. No one could break there bond, and he knew that they both cared deeply for each other. He just wished they would admit they did have feelings for each other so the rumors about them wouldn't upset them as much.  
  
" I was going to see Ginny at work today. Do you want to come? You may be able to sneak up and talk to Hermione about the article."  
  
"I don't know. I should talk to her, but I don't want people to see me there, it will just start more rumors."  
  
" Harry why do you always forget you have an invisibility cloak?"  
  
Harry laughed at his friend. " I haven't used it since seventh year."  
  
" Well I think its time you pulled it out of retirement."  
  
Harry nodded his head and ran to him room to grab his father's old cloak and Ron and Harry made there way to Diagon Alley to visit Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs of her flat and entered the back room of her shop.  
  
" Ginny?" she yelled. " Are you here yet?"  
  
" Hermione? I though it was your day off." Ginny asked  
  
" It is. Did you by chance catch Cho Chang's latest article?"  
  
" No. I stopped reading the paper when they though that I was dating Snape." Ginny said with a shiver.  
  
Hermione smiled. " I remember that. At your graduation you fell off the platform and he caught you. Someone from the prophet was there and took the picture the next day it was front page news. 'Teacher Student Relations at Hogwarts.'" Hermione said.  
  
" Please don't remind me! I still get people coming in here asking me how he is. Its absolutely revolting!" She said as she began to restock a pile of books. " So what did the wonderful Miss. Chang say today?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and handed Ginny that article. Ginny quickly scanned the article and began to giggle.   
  
" You to look so cute!"  
  
"GINNY!" Hermione yelled putting her hands on her hips.   
  
" Relax Hermione." she said putting down the article and returned to replacing books. " Its not a big deal. This isn't the first article about the two of you."  
  
" I know." Hermione said helping Ginny placed some books on the shelf. " I just wish they would leave Harry alone."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend and sighed. " They never will."  
  
" I know. Its just not fair. Hes been through so much he deserved to lead a normal life."  
  
Ginny smiled. " We all wish he could have one, but you know that impossible." She said putting down the pile of books and walking towards the door. " Now lets just forget about the article and get ready for one hell of a day." She said turning the closed sigh to open and unlocking the door.  
  
" Your right. At least we got some free publicity." Hermione said and took her place behind the counter.  
  
After several hours of non-stop customers Hermione managed to take a 10 minute break away from the questions everyone was asking her.  
  
" How long have the two of you been together? Why hid your love? Is he a goo kisser? When are you two going to get married? How many kids do you want? What do you parents think about him? Is he good in bed?"  
  
Hermione's head was pounding. Never in her life has she been ask so many questions and not have the answer for it. Hermione made her way up to her flat and find something for the head ache. She walked straight into her small bathroom and rummaged throug some bottles until she found her headache medicine. She quickly swallowed the chalky tasting medicine and instantly felt the pressure being relieved from her head. She walked back into the living room and instantly felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She wasn't alone and she knew who it was.  
  
" I know you are here Harry." she said turning around trying to locate him.  
  
" I could never pull one by you." he said pulling the cloak off of him.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Never can and never will." she said sitting down on her couch next to him.  
  
" Hermione I'm sorry about the article." he said placing his arm around her shoulder.  
  
" Don't be. Its not a big deal Harry."  
  
" Your not upset?"  
  
" I am very upset, but I can't let it bother me and you shouldn't either. We know its not true."  
  
" I know." he said with a half smile. "I just wish they would leave me alone."  
  
" I wish they would too, but they won't." she said laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Harry smiled. He loved the way Hermione felt in his arms. She was so warm and comforting. He always felt safer when she was around, she could always make all the bad stuff go away.  
  
" I should get back down there and help Ginny. Did you see everyone down there? All asking about our relationship. Honestly some of those girls asked in craziest questions!"  
  
" I can only imagine." he said with a smile. " Would it be okay if I stayed up here until you closed the shop? I don't want to weave my way through all those people again, and I though we could go to the Burrow together. That is if you are still going to dinner.  
  
"Of course I am. Molly wouldn't let me miss one." she said as she got up form the couch. "Make your self at home." she said as she left Harry alone in her flat.  
  
Harry streched out on her couch and smiled. He always did feel at home when Hermione was around.  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter was not read by my beta! Sorry!! I got the idea while at work today and I couldn't let it go. For these was are reading my other sorty 'ture identity' and i am not abaondoing it. I am waiting for my beta to send me the next chapter. I didn't attend to submit any ctories until that one was done, but I am. I hope you all enjoy it. This one will not be as long as my other, just a few chapters-i hope. 


	2. Chapter Two somethings starting

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And a special thanks to Tanydwrn for the great idea and review. I loved the idea and was actually thinking about doing something like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If anyone has any more idea how about this story or my other one left me know. I usally use the ideas people give me. Again this has not been read by my beta. I do use spell check and read throught it myself, but I can't get everything perfect.  
  
A month has past since the first article was out. It was a month from hell as far as Hermione was concerned. Each day more and more witches and wizards would pack into her shop asking questions about her so-call love affair with Harry Potter. She tired to ignore it all, and tell them it wasn't true but, no one would listen to her.  
  
Harry was also getting tired of the rumors. He couldn't leave his flat with out some sort of disguise, and if he wanted to see Hermione at work he had to sneak in under his invisibility cloak and hide in the back room or upstairs until Hermione was free. Harry felt trapped and was starting to get restless. He wanted the freedom he once had a month ago. He wanted to be able to walk around Diagon Alley without people bombarding him with questions and always looking over his shoulder to see if someone was following him with a camera. He went through that after graduation when he finally defeated Voldemourt and hoped he wouldn't have to again, but he was wrong.  
  
  
  
Harry was sitting in his flat with Ron and his girlfriend Luna.   
  
" Ron are you two going out tonight?" Harry asked  
  
" I think so. Ginny asked us to met her and Dean for dinner."   
  
" Oh."   
  
" I am sure Ginny and Dean wouldn't mind if you joined us." Luna said.  
  
Harry smiled at Luna. " Thanks, but you guys know that if I do go it will be in the paper tomorrow."  
  
" Harry you can't hide anymore. Its really not a big deal. You hiding is just making people think you really are dating Hermione." Luna said. " Do you see Hermione hiding?"  
  
"No." he said with a sigh  
  
"So stop being a coward and go do something!" she said pulling Harry off the couch and pushing him out the door.  
  
" Luna!" he yelled as she shut to door on him and happily walked over to Ron.  
  
" You did that on purpose." Ron said as he pulled her into his lap.  
  
Luna smiled. "How else do you think I would get time to spend alone with you? Harry is a good guy and I don't mind spending time with the two of you, but sometimes its better when it is just the two of us."   
  
Ron laughed. " I can't argue with that."   
  
Harry stood outside the door of his flat. He was panicking. He wanted to leave the flat and so something, but what? How could he get around with out people noticing him? Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. He placed a simple charm that would alter his appearance just enough so he wouldn't get noticed and left the comforts of the building where his flat was. He began to walk around Diagon Alley looking at the windows of the various shops unaware that he was being followed by Cho Chang and her photographer.  
  
Hermione was happily running around her shop helping various customers with questions they had. She happily helped them locate a certain book or point them to the right section. She mad her way to her favorite section, the children's books. She smiled when she saw how many kids where sitting around enjoying a book. She looked around with a smile on her face when she saw a young man; about her age looking at her. Hermione smiled at him and went to help a mother pick out a book for her son. After 10 minutes showing the woman all the books about dragons she had she went back to the children's section to see the young man sitting with a little girl reading to her. Hermione recognized the little girl as Remus Lupin's niece, but she didn't recognize the man. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and looked like he hadn't shave in days.  
  
" Are you two enjoying your selves?" she asked crouching down towards the floor to talk to them.  
  
The man smiled at her and Hermione could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on their ends. She knew who it was then. Only one person gave her that kind of reaction. Harry. " Yes we are." he said to her.  
  
"I am Miss. Granger." the girl said smiling up at her.   
  
" That is a very good book." Hermione said tipping the book up the get a better look at the cover. " One of my favorites."  
  
"Really?" the girl asked.  
  
"It is Jamie. My mum used to read it to me when I was your age."  
  
"Could you help us pick out a few more books?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled at the two "I would love to. Now Jamie what kind of books do you like?"  
  
Jamie smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand and began pulling her around the children's section pointing out what books she liked.   
  
He watched as Jamie pulled her around the room and how they would talk about a book and then add it to the growing pile of books. His heart began to pound loudly in his chest and his stomach felt like it had a hundred butterflies in it. He couldn't figure out why, he has know Hermione for nine years and never once has he felt like that when he saw her, why now? He though as he continued to watch her.  
  
Harry decided to join the two and got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to the two.  
  
" Miss Granger" Jamie said. "Where are the books on werewolves?"  
  
Hermione smiled at the young girl. "We have several good book about them." she said and made her way over to the section on magical creatures. She quickly walked down the isle until she found just the book. " This is a good one for you, it has information about werewolves, unicorns, phoenix, giants, house elves, and many more."  
  
The girl smiled and grabbed the book from her hand and instantly opened it up and began reading it.  
  
" You really know your books." Harry said.  
  
"I didn't spend all that time in the library for nothing"  
  
Harry laughed and looked around the store. "Looks like Ginny could use some help at the counter." he said.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Ginny being bombarded with customers. " Oh no. Sorry I have to go help."  
  
" Go." Harry said as he picked up Jamie and took her back to the children's section of the store.  
  
Hermione hustled over to the front counter to help Ginny ring up the sales. As soon as she was up there the questions started at her again. " How are you and Harry doing? Are you still together? Has he met your parents? Are you two living together?" Hermione again tried to ignore the questions but it was hard when Harry was in ear shot of the questions. She knew he could hear them, and that he wanted to do something about it, but knew if he did everyone would know he was there and it was start more rumors. She desperately wanted to run to the back room and hide, but knew she couldn't. The questions kept coming for an hour before she was finally able to leave from behind the counter and again help her customers find what they where looking for.  
  
" Miss could you help me find a book on household spell. I am going to be away for a week and I want my husband to learn how to do the dishes without blowing up the house." a witch asked her.  
  
" Of course. I have several book that would help you. Here is one on basic household charms." Hermione said grabbing a book from the shelf and making her way down the aisle. " Here is one on basic potions that will help." she said pulling another book out of the shelf. "And this one is basic cooking. Its very easy to follow and doesn't take to much time to prepare the food. I think it would be perfect for him."  
  
The woman smiled. " Thank you so much! You really know your books."  
  
" Thank you. Is there anything else you were looking for?"  
  
" Not right now. I will let you know if there is."  
  
Hermione smiled at the woman and let her be. She wonder around her store so more helping various customers as she slowly made her way back to the children's section. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry and Jamie. They were sitting on the floor, Jamie in Harry's lap; both asleep. her stomach jumped slightly but she ignored it thinking it was because she hasn't eaten anything all day. She quietly walked over to them and leaned over towards Harry.  
  
" Harry" she whispered in his ear.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by Hermione's face. " You fell asleep. Why don't you take Jamie upstairs and put her in my room."   
  
Harry looked down at the tiny girl and smiled. " I should get her back to Lupin. What time is it?"  
  
" Half past 4."  
  
" Merlin its already that late! I was suppose to meet him at 4. I've really got to go." he said carefully standing up not wanting to awake Jamie. " Will you put the books in a bag for me and put it on my account?"  
  
Hermione smiled and made her way over to the counter to place the books in a bag. She handed the bag to Harry. " Have a good night." she said  
  
"Do you have plans tonight?" he asked her.  
  
" No."  
  
"Why don't I come over after you close and have some dinner. I'll bring something from the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
" Sounds good." she said locking her eyes on his.  
  
Harry smiled. " Good. I'll see you in a few hours." he said keeping his eyes on hers.  
  
Hermione smiled nervously at him but never let her eyes wander from his. The two stood like that for several moments until Jamie woke up.  
  
" Are we leaving?" she asked making them both jump and loose their eye contact.  
  
"Yes we are. I was suppose to take you back to your uncle Lupin over thirty minutes ago."  
  
Jamie squirmed her way out of Harry's arm and hugged Hermione. "Thank you for helping me find all the books."  
  
" Your welcome Jamie. Come back anytime you want some more. I will be getting in a new book on fairies in a few weeks that I think you would like."  
  
Jamie squealed with delight and grabbed the bag from Harry and made her way out the door stopping at the exit. " Bye-bye!"  
  
" Bye Jamie!" Hermione said waving the little girl.  
  
" Miss could you tell me where to find a book on gnomes?" the women she helped earlier asked.  
  
" Third aisle on your left, second shelf." Hermione said  
  
" Thank you! You really know your books. I must ask did you read them all?"  
  
Hermione smiled and was about to answer when Harry said. " She did. She doesn't sell a book she hasn't read."  
  
The woman smiled. " That is what I though." and disappeared down the aisle.  
  
" I should be going. I will see you later." Harry said as he made his way to the door glancing back at her with his lop-sided smiled before exiting the shop.  
  
Hermione walked over near the door and watch Harry and Jamie walk down the street and around the corner. The sight on them together made Hermione heart warm with delight. She loved how Harry acted around children so kind and attentive. It made her wonder how he would be with their children. 'Did I just think about having kids with Harry?' Her stomach did a few somersaults when she though about him. Hermione out her hand on her stomach and wrinkled her eyebrows. 'This can't be happening' she though as she went back to help Ginny.  
  
At six o'clock Ginny locked the door to the shop and changed the sign from open to closed. She walked over to Hermione and helped her restock the book that were in the front window.  
  
" So who was he?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" The man with Jamie. I saw the two of you staring at each other like some love-sick teenager."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " You didn't recognize him?"  
  
" No. Who is he?"  
  
"It was Harry. And I was not looking at him like a love-sick teenager."  
  
" That was Harry?"  
  
"Yes. He came in to buy some book for Jamie, he should be back in a while. We are having dinner tonight."  
  
"Really." Ginny said giving her friend a look saying 'are the rumors true?'  
  
" Ginny we are just friends, and you know the rumors aren't true so don't even give me that look." Hermione said walking in to the back room and grab some more books.  
  
" Sorry. Its just that you two look so cute and half the time you act like an old married couple. Why don't you two just try going out on a real date."  
  
"Honestly Ginny! we are just friends! Now if you excuse me I think I am going to go take a bath before Harry gets here and I believe Dean is outside waiting for you." she said pointing at the door where Dean was.  
  
" Right. Well I will see you on Monday. Have a good day off Hermione." Ginny said walking out the door.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny and made her way up to her flat. She walked in to her bath room and began drawing a bath and lighting a few candles. She stripped off her clothes and slowly got in to her bath. Hermione closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water and the aroma from the candles take over her. Soon she was fast asleep.  
  
Harry dropped Jamie off with Lupin and quickly made his way over to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up some fish and chips, and some chocolate cake. As he was walking back to Hermione's shop he began thinking about what he heard the people in her shop asking her. He couldn't believe that she put up with all the questions. He felt guilty, but was amazed at how well she handle all the questions being fired at her. He admired her for that. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay so calm as she did; she was always the one to stay calm in a stressful situation. He smiled as he remember all the times they where in danger and she kept everyone grounded even when he knew she was as terrified as everyone else. He remember how she would always grab on to his arm when she was scared and would never give up, she was always there in the end. She was always there for him.  
  
Harry continued on thinking about Hermione until he was in front of her shop. He loved her shop. The day Hermione came to him and said she wanted to buy the old Florish and Botts shop and wanted him to be her silent partner was one of the happiest days of his life. He loved the first few weeks that it was open when he was in there helping her. He never though she would take his suggestion on the name of the shop. He said it as a joke, but on the day it opened and she pulled away the sheet that was hiding the sign there is was. In big gold letters ' The Golden Book Worm'. People where skeptical of the shop at first saying it couldn't replace Florish and Botts. It couldn't replace the store, but Hermione's store let everyone remember what it use to be and that it would be here just as long as the other one was.  
  
Harry pulled his key to the store out of his robes and let him self into the shop.   
  
"Hermione?" he called as he walked up the stairs to her flat. No answer. "Hermione?" he called again as he walked into her kitchen and put the bags of food down. He walked around the flat when he came to the half open bathroom door. Harry stuck his head in and saw her laying in her bath tub covered in bubbles. He gasped as Hermione eyes shot open.  
  
" Harry!" she yelled and grabbed for the towel laying on the floor next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't see anything! I'll just go. Bye." he said and ran out of the bathroom and down the stares.   
  
" Harry!" Hermione yelled but it was to late, he was already out the door and running down the street to his flat. 


	3. Chapter Three: How?

Thank you for the reviews! Love them all so much!! I am looking for a new beta. If there is anyone willing to be one for me let me know. I won't be putting out any new chapter on 'true idenity' until I have a new one. Sorry guys! Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
I feel so foolish, i never noticed   
  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?   
  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
  
Now i'm convinced i'm going under   
  
Thinking 'bout you every day   
  
Dreaming 'bout you every night   
  
Hoping that you feel the same way   
  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'   
  
Hermione awoke the next morning determined to talk to Harry. She quickly got dressed and went in to her kitchen to have a quick breakfast before going to his and Ron's flat. As she was sitting down to eat a large brown owl flew into the window with her Sunday edition of The Daily Prophet. Hermione grabbed the paper from the owl before it flew back out the window.  
  
She unrolled the paper and gasped. On the front page was a picture of her and Harry just before he left with Jamie. The title of the picture was ' The Scarlet Woman Strikes Again' with a caption below reading: Hermione Granger caught in the act! Read more on pages 5-10.  
  
Hermione torn the paper open to page 5 and saw more picture of her with Harry, even a few with Jamie. Hermione was furious, she turned each page of the article and became more and more enraged. Along with picture of yesterday there were also picture of there years at Hogwarts and a few from the past years out of school. There was also an article. Hermione scanned it catching parts that claimed she was cheating on Harry with an unknown mysterious man. It also had quotes from various customers saying they saw the two together for several hours at the store and that Hermione would only help him.  
  
Hermione was furious by the time she got to the last page she didn't think she could get any angrier, she was wrong.  
  
" HOW DID SHE GET THAT?" she yelled and bolted out of her flat, out of her shop and ran down the street towards Harry's flat.  
  
Hermione ran all the way to the building where Harry's flat was, she ran up the four flights of stairs and stopped in front of the door and began pounding on it.  
  
"HARRY! RON! Open this door right now!" she yelled and continued pounding on the door. "I know you two are home! Get out of bed and let me in now before I knock it down!"  
  
Soon she heard Ron yelling from behind the door. " Hold on Hermione!"  
  
Hermione stopped banging on the door and stopped back slightly when she heard Ron fumble with the locks and open the door. " Hermione what is so important that you had to bang on our door at 7 am on a Sunday?" Ron said sounding very annoyed.  
  
" Sorry. Is Harry here?"  
  
" He is still sleeping, ever sience the night mares have gone away he can sleep through anything." Ron said sitting down on the couch.  
  
" Right. Well its time he gets up I have to show him something." Hermione said walking towards the door, but before she did she handed Ron her copy oh the Daily Prophet.  
  
She heard Ron gasp as she carefully opened the door to Harry's room and smiled. She always loved the way he looked when he slept; so innocent and peaceful. She felt her stomach do several somersaults as she stepped closer to his bed.  
  
"Harry" she whispered  
  
Harry rolled over in his sleep and pulled his sheets tighter around him. Hermione smiled and stepped closer to his bed.   
  
"Harry" she whispered and gently shock him  
  
"Go way Ron." He mumbled the pulled the sheet over his head.  
  
Hermione grabbed the top of the sheet and pulled it down to his waist exposing his bare chest. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw how well toned Harry was and she silently thank all those years of Quidditch.  
  
Harry cringed when he felt the cool air on his chest. He flickers his eyes open and though he was still dreaming. Standing in front of him was an angel from his dreams; or so he though. He closed his eyes again and slowly opened them to see the angel was still there, but she look oddly like Hermione. He grabbed for his glasses on the night stand and put them on to see the angle standing over him was Hermione. Then he remember what happen the night before and could feel his cheeks flush with color.  
  
"Hermione you didn't come to yell at me for last night did you? I really didn't mean to walk in on you. Honestly I didn't see anything but a bunch of bubbles." he said sitting up in his bed.  
  
"No. Get dressed and come out into the living room. I've got something to show you." She said and walked out of his room.  
  
Several minutes later Harry walked in to see Ron comforting Hermione on the couch.  
  
"What happen?" he said walking over and sitting on the other side of Hermione. "Did someone hurt you?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes and handed him the paper.  
  
Harry's eye grew wide. "Not again."  
  
"Its worse. Open to page 5-10 to see the rest." Ron said  
  
Harry turned it open to see the article. He was furious. "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't of came to see you yesterday. I won't do it again."  
  
"Harry you have a right to be there. I'm not upset about that. turn to the last page." Hermione said and began crying again.  
  
Harry did was he was told. He was scared to see what was on the page, it had to be bad that Hermione was upset about. When Harry saw the pictures on the last page he jumped up from the couch and began pacing back and forth yelling.  
  
"How did they get these? Don't they have any decency? Oh Merlin Hermione I am so sorry." he said and stop pacing and looked at the pictures again. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the bath. So calm and relaxed. He quickly shock the though away and soon the anger washed over him again.  
  
"I'm going to their office! They can't print this! I'm going to hex Cho and her photographer in to the next century! They have no right to do this!"  
  
"Harry mate calm down." Ron said.   
  
"Calm down! How am I suppose to do that? Did you not see there picture Ron? Someone was in Hermione flat last night and took private picture of her!"  
  
"Harry stop." Hermione said "Your anger isn't helping. I'm the one who should be upset not you. They took picture of me. What if they have more? What if they got some of me while I was getting in the tub or taking my clothes off? What if they print those?" she said and began crying again.  
  
Harry's heart shattered into a million pieces just seeing her cry. "Hermione I won't let them. I'm going to there office and putting a stop to this once in for all." he said trying to keep him anger in tact, she was right his anger wasn't going to make things better. She needs some one to comfort her and help her get through this. He was going to be that person, she was always there for him, it was his turn to there for her.  
  
"Ron do you think Luna would be able to help us with this?"  
  
"Shes on her way. As soon as I saw the pictures I knew we would need her help."  
  
"Thank you Ron." Hermione said giving him a hug.  
  
"No Problem. Now I am going to change before she gets here." He said standing up from the couch and walking in to his room.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry with tears streaming down her face. Harry walked over to her and knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach again. "I'm going to fix this Hermione."  
  
She looked down at there entwined hands and smiled on the inside. "You don't have to." she said through the tears.  
  
"I know. But I want to. You have always been there for me Hermione. Its my turn to be there for you." he said looking in to deep brown eyes. He raise on of his hands and wipped the tears away with his thumb then placed it back with his other. "Its going to be okay." He leaned forward slightly and gently pressed his lip on her check. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."  
  
Hermione was shocked that he kissed her, sure it was on the check, but hes never done that. Shes only done it once after fourth year and that was just a friendly kiss. Almost a kiss she would give to a brother if she had one, this one felt different. She glanced up and she was caught in his emerald pools. They looked different, shes never seen that look in his eyes before, she couldn't tell what it was, but she liked the way it felt.  
  
The two stared intently at each other until they heard and knock at the door and Ron running out of his room to get the door. He glanced at his two best friends as noticed how they stared at each other, the same way Luna use to stare at him before they dated. That dreamy love-sick kind of way. Ron smiled to himself and opened the door for Luna.  
  
"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. I went to talk to my dad first to see what could be done." She said and walked quickly over to Hermione and Harry. Harry had gotten up from the floor and was no sitting next to Hermione with his arm protectively over her shoulder.  
  
"You got here right on time. What did your father say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well hes not sure what he can do. Its seams the Prophet has the rights to all and any news that has to do with you Harry, even if it isn't true." she said looking at the two.  
  
"How did they get that right to that?"  
  
"I don't know. My father is going to look into it for us. He knows more about journalistic rights than I do."  
  
"So what can we do in the mean time?" Hermione asked  
  
" Not much. He suggested you two stay out of the public for awhile." she said looking at Harry. "I am really sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't of made you go out. If I wouldn't have pushed you out the door none of this would of happen."  
  
"Don't blame your self Luna. Its not your fault. They where bound to put out another article." Harry said running his hand in comforting circle over Hermione shoulder and back.  
  
Hermione could feel the goose bumps on her back and arms where Harry was touching her. She shivered a little.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked grabbing a blanket from behind him.  
  
"No I'm okay. I do have a head ache. Do you have any of that potion Madame Pomfrey use to have?"  
  
"Yeah its in the medicine cabinet." Luna said standing up from the couch. "I'll show you where it is." she said and pulled Hermione up from the couch and ushered her to the bathroom. She locked the door and put a silencing charm on it.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked sitting on the edge of the bath tub.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you with the boys. Are you really okay?"  
  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "No."  
  
Luna pulled the potion out of the cabinet and handed it to Hermione as she sat down next to her. "I can't imagine what you are going through but do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I just feel so violated. Someone is my flat last night and I didn't even know. They have picture of me pictures no one should have. Luna what am I going to do if they print more? I have a business to run, how can I do that if I have to stay out of the eye of the public? What about all the hate mail I will be getting, I already got some from the first article, but now with me supposedly cheating on Harry. I don't know how I am going to deal with it."  
  
"Hermione it will be okay. I can take some time off from the paper to help Ginny out, Ron already told me he would help too, he has some vacation time coming up. It will be okay Hermione." Luna said putting an arm around her. " So who was that guy in the shop yesterday? You two did look like two people in love, they way the two of you stared at each other."  
  
"It was Harry. He disguised." Hermione said with a sigh. "Ginny asked the same thing yesterday, she said that we looked like two love-sick teenagers. Why do people keep asking that? We are just friends."  
  
Luna smiled. "Ron and I were friends before we started dating. It took him almost two years to realize it. Maybe the two of you are just now realizing your feelings for each other." Luna said as she walked over to the door and opened it to leave. "I'll give you a few minutes to think about that one." she said and closed the door behind her.  
  
Hermione stared blankly at the door. Was there something more between her and Harry? She was feeling something between them, but it couldn't be that could it? Could she have feelings for her best friend? Hermione began to think back to the past few months. She did seam happier when he was around and her stomach was doing that somersault thing when he was near. She remembered the way her heart pounded earlier this morning when she was him with no shirt on, and they way she could always tell he was in the room by the little hairs on her neck standing on their ends. And the kiss, it was so warm and tneder. She never been kissed like that before. She raised her hand to the stop where he placed his lips and smiled, it was still warm.  
  
She began thinking back to their years at Hogwarts. She was always with him, no matter how much danger they were in. She never left his side. She remember how she would grab a hold of him when she was scared, she never grabbed for Ron. She remembered third year when they rode Buckbead to save Sirius and they way she clung on to him and knew they would okay because he was there. She remembered how she was so worried when Harry and Cedric disappeared at the end of the tri wizard tournament and relived when he returned. Then she remember fifth year when Harry took interest in Cho she remember how betrayed she felt when he went on a date with her. Then it hit her, she did have feelings for Harry. Shes has them all these years and just now realized them because of Cho and her articles.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" she thought as she stood up from the tub and walked back out to her two friends and the man she was in love with. 


	4. Chapter Four: The new contract

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!  
  
Its been three days since the previous article was printed, three days since Hermione realized she had more than friendly feelings for one of her best friends, and for the last three days she has been stuck in her flat with him. She wasn't upset that they were stuck in a flat together, in fact she was delighted that she got to spend more time with Harry, but she hated that she was stuck. She wanted to help out in the shop, go for a walk, she would even go visit Draco Malfoy if it meant she got to leave the flat.   
  
Hermione wasn't the only one who was getting restless. Harry was too. He felt like he was in a cage. He didn't mind being in Hermione's flat with her. It gave him a chance to make sure she was okay and to just be near her. He started noticing the little things about her, like the way she hummed while she washed the dishes and how she would sing silly muggle songs in the shower the he didn't know. This morning she was singing something about giveing people something to talk about.   
  
Harry spent a lot of him time thinking about the thing he liked about Hermione. He was confused of why he was thinking about her so much, but ignored it because he like the way he felt when he did think about her. He liked thinking about her so much that it was all he could do. He woke up thinking about her, he feel asleep thinking about her and even dreamed about her. Never in his life had he had one person but Voldemourt consume all his thoughts. It scared him at first. He couldn't decide what to do with all these new thoughts. What did they mean? And watch was he going to do about them? Harry dismissed the questions and went to join Hermione for lunch.  
  
The to where enjoying a nice lunch stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Harry? Hermione? Can you let us in please?" Ron said  
  
"We've got some interesting new for you." they heard Mr. Lovegod say as Harry walked across the flat to open the door.  
  
Harry let the three in and they all walked in to the small sitting room where Hermione was already waiting for them.  
  
"So what did you find out?" Hermione asked eagerly as they all sat down. Harry took the place next to Hermione. She smiled at him and looked back over at Mr.Lovegod.  
  
"Well it seams that the daily Prophet did have the rights to anything about you, I am not sure how but it seams that someone named Peter Pettigrew sold them the right to it. Do you know this person?"  
  
Harry was furious at the mention of Peter's name. He felt Hermione grab his hand as she spoke. "We do. He was the name that betrayed Harry's parents and led Voldemourt to them the night they died."  
  
"Now I understand."  
  
"Understand what?" Harry said trying to keep his anger down.  
  
"Why someone would do what he did. The contract that he made was made so he got a large sum of money each year as well as a even large sum when a article came out about you."  
  
"But he is dead now. I saw Lupin kill him." Harry said as Hermione squeezed his hand giving him the support he needed talking about this subject.  
  
"The contract was made the night before your parents where killed." Luna said looking at Hermione and Harry's entwined hands trying to keep her smile back.  
  
"Is there anything we can do about it now? How was he able to sell the right to Harry's life?"  
  
"I am not sure how the contracts works but it was legal."  
  
"Was?" Harry asked Mr. Lovegod.  
  
"Yes. The Quibbler bought the contract from the Prophet this morning." he said with a smile. "Miss Chang has to write a retraction in tomorrow edition of the Prophet as well an a public apology to both of you next week in front of our office."  
  
"This is good Harry. At least we know they won't publish anything untrue." Ron said trying to bring the mood up some.  
  
"Good?" Harry yelled. " How is it good Ron? How would you feel to know that a news paper has the right to your life. They have the right to publish what ever they please about me!"  
  
"I know you are upset Harry but in the new contract the only person who can write anything about you is Luna and she has to consult with you before she does print anything." Mr. Lovegod said looking at Harry whose face was now bright red. He glanced at Hermione who now had her arms around harry holding him close to her and he could see she was whispering comforting words into his ear.  
  
"Harry" Luna said pulling him and Hermione out of the comforting world they are in when they are in each others arms. "I don't plan on ever writing anything about you unless you want me to."  
  
Harry looked at the three and then back at Hermione. She gave him a weak smile that made the butterflies in his stomach come back. He looked back at Mr. Lovegod and said " Thank you sir. I'm sorry I yelled. Its just... well.... "  
  
"Its okay Harry." Mr. Lovegod interrupted. "I know it can't be easy for you or Hermione. But things will get better soon. You don't have to worry about anyone sneaking around taking your pictures"  
  
"How do you know that?" Hermione asked. "You can't stop people from doing what they did."  
  
"I know I can't, but you have my word that no one from my paper will be following you, and I am pretty sure no one from the prophet will either."  
  
"How did they get in my flat?" Hermione asked looking around the room.  
  
"Miss Chang and her photographer have invisibility cloaks. They followed you up after you closed the shop the other night and followed Harry out when he left."  
  
"How did you find this all out? I can't see Cho willingly telling you all this." Harry asked squeezing Hermione's hand.  
  
Mr.Lovegod smiled and laughed. "Its amazing what someone will tell you when they are given a little dose of Veritaserum."  
  
"That how you did it dad? I can't believe you gave that to her! What will the ministry say? What if they send you to Azkaban for using it! You know you can't use it with out concent from the ministry." Luna said to her dad.  
  
"Its okay Luna. He got permission from my dad to do it." Ron said with a smile. "Its good to have a boyfriend or friend whose father just happens to be the Minister of Magic. You can get away with all kinds of things." Ron said  
  
Harry and Hermione nervously laughed at Ron's comment as they though back to their years at Hogwarts when they got away with almost anything, especially after Mr. Weasley was promoted to the minister of magic at the beginning of their sixth year.  
  
"Well I must be going. There is much to be done with the contract." Mr. Lovegod said getting up from his chair and walking towards the door followed by Ron, Luna, Harry and Hermione. " I suggest you stay here one more night Harry. After the retraction is out it will be safe for you to walk about freely, but I am sure you will still have your normal crowd around you."  
  
"Thank you sir." he said and offered his hand to him.  
  
Mr.Lovegod took his hand in his and gave it a firm shake. "Your welcome. Have a good night and I will see you next week at the apology. Hermione you may want to wait a few days before you return to work. Ron, Luna and Ginny have been doing a good job taking care of it for you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him before he turned to Luna and Ron. " You tow have a good night as well. Luna I would like you back at the office on Monday."  
  
Luna hugged her dad "I will be dad." and kissed him on the check.  
  
"Thank you again sir." Harry said as the man walked out the door and down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Ron and Luna stayed for a few more minutes after Mr.Lovegod left before they returned to help Ginny down at the shop leaving Harry and Hermione alone again.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione as she went into the kitchen to clean up theier lunch dishes. Harry followed her and sat down at the table to watch and talk to her.  
  
"So this will our last night together." Harry said.  
  
Hermione sighed. She was going to miss having him here. "Looks like it." she said as she started washing the plates and humming softly to her self.  
  
Harry smiled when he heard her humming. " I'm sorry you've had to be stuck with me."  
  
Hermione stopped watching the dish and turned around to look at him. "Harry there is no one I would rather be stuck with than you." As soon as she said that she could feel the color rise in her checks and quickly turned around.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow at her and smiled. The butterflies where back. "umm thanks. I think I am going to go lay down for awhile."  
  
Hermione nodded her head to him, but never turned around because she knew she face was still red. She heard Harry get up from the table, walk down the hallway and close the door to the guest room. Hermione sighed and returned to washing the dishes.  
  
When Harry entered his room he flopped down on his bed landing on his stomach. He barried his face into the pillow. What was he going to do? He didn't want to leave, he loved living with Hermione. Always having her near when he needed her. What he couldn't figure out is why he wanted to be near her? Why did she always give him butterflies in his stomach whenever she was near, why was she consuming his thoughts constantly. He could tell things were off with Hermione as well, she always seamed to by right there when he was moving around the flat, its not that he was complaing, but almost like she wanted to be near him as well. Did she know something he didn't? Was she trying to protect him from something? Or did she just want to be near him as well? Did she have feelings for him? Feelings?   
  
"Oh Merlin" Harry said into the pillow. "I think I am in love with my best friend." he groaned.  
  
What was he going to do now? How come he didn't see it before. The way she made him feel when they where together, the butterflies that never seamed to leave. The way his skin burned when they touched. They way everyone else seam to disappear from the room when she was around. How could he be so stupid to not see it. How long has he felt this way?  
  
Harry began to think about there years of friendship. He never remembered feelings this way towards her during school. She was just his friend. His best friend. The only one who ever understood him and knew when he needed someone and when he didn't.   
  
He began thinking about the few years they have been out of school. He never got these feelings for her when she asked to help him buy the shop, even though he was happy about it ; it wasn't the same feeling. Then he though about the first article and how he looked at the picture of them al the time. Then it hit him. The first article was when he started having feelings for her.  
  
"What am I going to do!" he said as he rolled over to lay on his back.   
  
"Harry are you okay?" he heard Hermione say from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah I am." he said with a smile. She always looked after him.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean with everything that has been going on and that contracts." she said. She knew he wasn't okay, and she wanted to talk to him. "Harry can I come in? I feel silly talking to the door."  
  
Harry smiled. "You didn't have to ask to come in. Its your house."  
  
Hermione opened the door and walked in. "Well I didn't know what you where doing. I didn't want to have another bath tub incident." she said with a smile.  
  
"Hermione I said I was sorry about that! I didn't know you where in there."  
  
Hermione sat down next to him on the bed letting her leg brush up against his. "I know. I was just kidding."  
  
Harry could feel his skin burning as her leg rubbed up against his. "Oh." he said trying to concentrate on the conversation and not the fact that he just wanted to grab Hermione and kiss her. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. He would wreck there friendship. He couldn't lose her.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry as she watched him shift uncomfortably around the bed trying to get comfortable. She knew she shouldn't be in the bed next to him, and she shouldn't of rubbed her leg against his, but she couldn't help it. She just loved being next to him. "Harry are you really okay? You look a little upset."  
  
"No I'm not upset." he said, what he really wanted to say was that he loved her and never wanted to be without. "I guess I'm a little tired. I haven't been getting enough sleep." as he tried to shift someone to get away from her touch, but every timer he did she would move her leg to keep it next to him. ' Is she doing this on purpose?' he though to himself and gave up on moving his leg away from her and let it lay next to hers.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Do you want me to let you get some sleep?" she asked hoping he didn't want her to leave.  
  
"No.... you can stay if you would like." he said trying not to sound desperate to keeping her near him.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked while she snuggled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Harry swallowed hard. "Not at all." he said and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of content as she closer her eyes. He drew in a deep breath and took in his scent.  
  
Harry laid his head on top of her bushy brown hair and smiled. This felt right to him. They fit perfectly together he though as he closed his eyes and drifted off in to sleep. 


	5. Chapter Five: Last Night

"Look at them they are so cute!" Ginny said standing outside the door of Hermione's spare bedroom.  
  
"I know." Luna said dreamily. "You should of seen them today, holding hands and comforting each other."  
  
"What are you to talking about?" Ron said sounding very confused and irritated.  
  
"Ron your hopeless." Ginny said and rolled her eyes at her brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron look at your two best friends." Luna said pointing at the two curled up in each others arms peacefully sleeping.  
  
"Yeah I see them. So what? They are just sleeping I've seen them do this a hundred times."  
  
"Your as blind as they are!"   
  
"Blind about what?"  
  
"Ron do you and Hermione ever take naps together?" Ginny asked  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I would hope not!" Luna said linking her arm with Ron's  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Ron you've been friends with these two for years, don't you notice the way they take care of each other?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Do you and Hermione act that was? Do you make sure she is okay above everyone else including your self?" Ginny asked her brother getting very annoyed that he didn't understand what she was trying to say.  
  
"No. I make sure Luna is okay."  
  
"Any why do you make sure I am okay first?"  
  
"Well you know why. I love you."  
  
"Exactly!" Ginny and Luna both said  
  
"I still don't..... OH!" Ron said finally understand what they where trying to say. "You mean they are... well... they... oh Merlin! How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Well they aren't exactly together, I don't think. But I think Hermione finally figured it out the other day. Who knows about Harry." Luna said walking away from the door and sitting on the couch.  
  
"I think he knows he has feelings for her too. Did you see the goffy grin on his face just now?" Ginny said as she sat down on a chair near the fire.  
  
"I can't believe my two best friends are in love with each other." Ron said as he walked away from the bed room door and joined Ginny and Luna.  
  
"Ron don't be so loud they may hear you." Ginny say pulling Crookshanks onto her lap.  
  
"So what if they do?" Luna said with a smile. "Maybe if they heard Ron they will finally admit they have something going on between them."  
  
While the three where talking outside the spare room both Harry and Hermione were awake. They where pretending to be asleep not wanting the other to know the other was up and listening to what there friends where saying.  
  
Hermione was embarrassed. How could her friends talk about her like that? What if Harry heard what they said? How would he react to it? Would he still want to be my friend even thou he knows I have feelings for him? The questions kept on forming in her head and soon she could feel a headache forming. She let out a groan and carefully got out of the bed trying to wake Harry.   
  
Once she was out of the bed she turned to look at Harry who had a silly grin on his face. Hermione shock her head and wished that the silly grin was for her and walked out to greet her other friends and get something for her headache.  
  
Harry felt Hermione get out of the bed and he instantly felt cold and alone. He wanted her to stay next to him, he felt so comfortable with her next to him. He smiled when he thought about what he heard Ginny, Luna, and Ron talking about. He couldn't believe that Hermione had feelings for him. What was he going to do about it? He knew he had to tell her about his, but how? Should he do it tonight? Or should he wait until the whole paper fiasco is over with? Harry laid in the bed for several more minutes thinking about what he was going to do until he finally figured it all out. Harry rolled out of his bed and walked into the sitting room where his ferns where.  
  
That night Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Dean joined Harry and Hermione for dinner. The six talked about the upcoming event that where going to be taking place and there days at Hogwarts.  
  
Around 10:30 everyone finally left Harry and Hermione alone for there last night.  
  
Harry sat on the couch next to Hermione with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Crookstanks in his lap. " Its going to be weird going back to my and Ron's flat."   
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and began to pet her ginger cat. " Why is that?"  
  
Harry smiled "I guess I am just use to be around you. You are a better room mate."  
  
"Really? I though you liked being a bachelor with Ron."  
  
"Its fine for now, but I think he wants Luna to move in." He said watching her hand pet the cat. "And besides your a lot cleaner than Ron. And a better cook."  
  
Hermione laughed "Its all clear now, you are just using me for my cooking and cleaning skills."  
  
Harry laughed as well. "You caught me." he said as Crookshanks dug his claws into Harry's leg and jumped off his lap.   
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked the cat who was sitting near the fire looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Oh are you okay? Did he break though your skin?" Hermione asked scooting closer to him on the couch and placing her hand where crookshanks dug his claws.  
  
"No I don't think so. Hes been acting weird all week. Yesterday he jumped in the shower with me, and this morning he kept following me around and looking pathetic."  
  
Hermione giggled. " He jumped in the shower with you? So thats what you yelled."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know who was more shocked me or him." he said with a laugh.  
  
"I can't imagine what is wrong with him." She said giving her cat a odd look. " He looks okay to me, and hes been eating his normal amount. Maybe I should take him to see Hagrid in a few days. He would know what to."  
  
"I'll go with you. I was thinking about going over there in a few days. I haven't seen him in awhile."  
  
"You don't have to Harry."  
  
"I know, but I want to." he said with a smile. " I think I am going to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, with the retraction coming out and all."  
  
"Right." Hermione said not wanting the night to end. She loved just sitting with Harry and talking. "Good night" she said.  
  
During the middle of the night Harry got up, he hadn't been sleeping well and decided a cup of tea may help him. He quietly crept to the kitchen stopping for a minute in front of Hermione's door. He stuck his head in her room and smiled. She was so beautiful when she slept. He loved the way her hair fanned out on her pillow and how the moon shown through her window on to her face giving her an angelic glow. Harry stood in the doorway for several minutes before Crookshanks noticed him and hissed. Harry rolled his eyes at the cat and left the doorway to retrieve his cup of tea.  
  
Harry quietly looked around the kitchen for a bag of tea, but none could be found. He continued rummaging through the cupboards when he opened one a several cups feel out and shattered on the floor. Harry silently swore and hoped Hermione didn't wake up, but soon he heard him calling.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry to wake you I was looking for a tea bag and these cups fell out." he said pulling out his wand and mumbled a repairing spell the fix the cups.  
  
"Its okay." Hermione said walking to a cupboard and pulling out two tea bags and two cups. "I wasn't getting much sleep. I felt like some one was watching me."  
  
Harry blushed slightly and grabbed the tea kettle from the stove and added the water to the cups. He then brought them both over to the table where Hermione was sitting. " You still take your with honey right?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "I do. I'm suprised you remembered."  
  
" Well I did see you drink it everyone morning for seven years."  
  
"True. You still add milk to yours right?"  
  
" Most times. Every now and then I use honey." he said with a smile as he set some honey and some milk on the table. "Sometimes I use both."  
  
Hermione smiled as he watched him add some honey to her cup and handed it to her. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." he said and sat down across from her.   
  
The two sat in silence sipping their tea and enjoying the presents of each other.   
  
" Are you worried about the article tomorrow?" Hermione asked  
  
"No. I think Cho knows when she has lost and won't do anything stupid." he said staring in to her sparkling brown eyes.  
  
Hermione could feel the heat in her check rise as she locked he eyes on his. "Thats good. I will be glad when this is all behind us and we can go back to out normal lives."  
  
"You miss the shop don't you?"  
  
"I do. Its hard being so close to it and yet I can't go down there and help. I know Ginny and Luna are doing a wonderful job, but its just not the same."  
  
"Its not like you to stand back and let someone do your work."  
  
" Right." Hermione said with a smile. Harry always knew what she was talking about even if she wasn't being totally clear. " I will be glad to get back down there. I have a wonderful idea for the children's section."  
  
"Whats that?" Harry asked as the two walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. He grabbed the blanket that was laying on the chair next to him and wrapped it around them.  
  
"I want to have a children's story time. I think it would be great to have one each Saturday after noon. Maybe get different people to come in a be guest readers. Its something I've wanted to do since the shops been opened."  
  
"I think thetas a brilliant idea." Harry said draping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.  
  
"Really? Would you come in a read one week?" she said laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I would be offended if you didn't ask me."  
  
Hermione nuzzled her head in to the crook oh his neck and sighed. "I was thinking of getting Molly, Luna, Hagrid, Lupin, and Dumbeldore to fill out some of the weeks."  
  
"What about Snape?" Harry said with a laugh  
  
" I don't want to scare the kids." she said  
  
" Right. I think you should get Fred and George to read as well, and Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and MaGonagall."  
  
" I don't know if I could trust Fred and George in the store. Last time they where there they let a bunch of chocolate frogs go. I am still finding them in the shelves."  
  
Harry let out a yawn. "I will come and keep an eye on them."  
  
Hermione yawned as well. "They do seam to listen to you."  
  
"Well I think that are extremely grateful for me. If I didn't give them the start up money for their shop they wouldn't of ever opened it."  
  
"You seamed to be quite the business man, helping Fred and George, me, and even Lavender's boutique."  
  
" Why not help others. I have more than enough money. I'm going to help Fred and George open up there shop in America next year, as well as a new restaruant in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Thats wonderful." Hermione said sleeply.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione and watched her fall asleep. He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of someone banging on the door. He grumbled and looked down to see Hermione still asleep.  
  
"Hermione" he whispered. "Its time to get up. Someone's at the door."  
  
"mmmm... five more minutes mum." she said and snuggled closer to him.  
  
" Come on Hermione." he said as carefully got off the couch letting her fall on the cushions.  
  
Harry laughed and walked over to the door.  
  
" Sorry to come over so early." Ron said as he walked into the flat. "I wanted to be with you all when the paper arrived."  
  
"I'm glad you came." he said as they walked over to the living room.  
  
Ron stopped in front of the couch. "Why is Hermione on the couch?"  
  
Harry ran his hands though his hair "oh well we fell asleep on the couch last night."  
  
Ron smiled. "I see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
Ron leaned closer to Harry "I know you fancy her."  
  
Harry eyes grew wide. "How do you know?" trying to act innocent, when he already knew he knew.  
  
Ron laughed. "Luna and Ginny told me."  
  
"Right. Yesterday."  
  
"You heard us?"  
  
"How could I now?"  
  
"So are you going to do anything about it? Are you going to tell her?" Harry smiled. "I am."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
Harry smiled. "You'll see." he said as he walked into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all!! This fic. is coming to an end. Possibly one more chapter, two at the most. I am working on my new chapter of True Identity, I don't know when it will be up. Anyone have any suggestions on where to with that fic. I am open for ideas. 


	6. Chapter Six: The book

Soon after Harry was out of the shower Hermione took her turn. After she was dressed she walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Harry cooking breakfast.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook." she said sitting down next to Ron.  
  
"I don't like to, but I can." he said flipping the omelet he was cooking over. "I had to cook every morning when I lived with the Dursleys."  
  
"Oh, well you don't have to." Hermione said.  
  
"Shh!" Ron said. "You won't say that once you've tasted his cooking, its bloody brilliant. Better than anything we had at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said getting rather excited about the breakfast. If Ron thought it was good it must really be.  
  
"Its nothing special." Harry said placing a plate of bacon and sausages on the table. He saw Ron's eyes grow wide as he set the pate down. "Don't even think about it Ron. You will have to wait just a few more minutes."  
  
"Aww come on Harry! Just that small piece of bacon." he said pointing to one.  
  
"No." Harry said returning with a pot a tea and a plate of toast. "The omelets are almost done."  
  
Hermione giggled as she watched Ron squirm in his seat. But couldn't help not wanting to snag a piece of bacon as well, it all smelt so good and she was rather hungry. She turned her eyes away from the plate and watched Harry adding things to the frying pan. He turned around and handed Ron his omelet then went back to work. She saw him add various vegetables and different types of cheese. Her eyes grew wide with anticipation as she saw him pick up a small silver bottle and sprinkle it on top of the omelet.  
  
"What was that?" she asked him.  
  
Harry turned around and smiled. "That is my secret." he said and turned back to the omelet.  
  
"Don't try to get it out of him. He won't say. Mums been trying to find out what is is for two years." Ron said in-between bites of his omelet. "Harry this is fantastic. I wish you would cook more."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders as he set a plate in front of Hermione and one in front of him. He poured her some tea and added some honey in her cup before pouring him some and adding honey and milk.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and took her first bite of the omelet. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste in her mouth.   
  
Ron watched the interaction between his two best friends and smiled at them. He couldn't believe he was just now seeing how they act between each other. It was obvious they both have feelings for each other and he for one was glad that soon they would be together.  
  
  
  
"Merlin, I've never had anything this good before" Hermione said putting another bite in her mouth  
  
Harry smiled as he watched her enjoy the omelet. She carefully placed each bite it her mouth and savored the flavor of it before she would slowly chew it.  
  
"Why is it that I've never had one of these before?" she asked him "Or anything else of yours. This is absolutely fantastic."  
  
"You had some of him pumpkin pie last year at Christmas." Ron said pilling some bacon and sausages onto him plate.  
  
"That was yours?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That was the best pie I've ever had. Harry you really are an amazing cook."  
  
Harry felt the heat rise in his face and he immediacy looked down at his plate.  
  
"You should try his Shepards pie. I have to say its better than mum's." Ron said taking his plate to the kitchen sink. "Don't ever tell her I said that."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed just as a big gray owl flew through the kitchen window and landed next to Hermione. She untied the parchment and gave the owl a piece of bacon before it flew out the window.  
  
Hermione stared at the piece of parchment. She was scared to open it. What if they didn't write a retraction? What if there was more picture of them?  
  
Hermione was brought out of though of questions when she felt Harry squeezed her shoulder. "It will be okay Hermione." he said and picked up the parchment and unrolled it. He scanned the article and placed in down on the table in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione quickly read the article and looked up at Harry and smiled.   
  
"I can't believe she quitting the paper." she said.  
  
"I know. At least we won't have to worry about her after Saturday." he said with a smile.  
  
"I know. It will all be over soon and we can have our lives back." she siad not trying to sound to excited, because she knew that Harry was nowe going to go back to his flat with Ron and she would only see him a few times a week.  
  
"This is great! Harry are you going to move back tonight? Mr. Lovegood did say it should be okay."  
  
"Oh." Harry said running his hands through his hair. " Well..... I...... planning on it, but I was thinking that since Hermione still has to stay in her flat for a few more days that I would as well. It would only be fair."  
  
"Harry you don't have to do that. I am sure you have loads to do."  
  
"I really don't. I was going to meet with Fred and George about the new store, but that can wait." he said trying not to sound to eager to stay. "But if you don't want me to stay I won't. I just though you may want some company."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. How could she be so stupid and not want him to stay with her. " I would like for you to stay with me for a few more days, I just didn't think you would want to." she said as Crookshanks walked in to the kitchen and hissed at the three. "Besides you are better company than he is." she said looking down at the cat.  
  
"I'll go over to the flat and pick up a few of your things Harry. Just give me a list of what you need." Ron said standing up and moving as far away from the cat as he could get.   
  
"Thanks Ron. You don't mind that I stay here longer do you?"  
  
Ron smiled. "No. Now why don't we go make a list of what you need so I can bring it by after the shop closes."  
  
Harry and Ron left the kitchen and talked in to the spare room. Harry turned and looked at Ron.  
  
"Why did we come in here?" he asked as Ron closed the room and placed and silencing charm on the room.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you with Hermione hearing us." he said sitting on a chair near the window.  
  
"About what?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You and Hermione."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Well this morning you said you where going to tell her you fancied her, and well I wanted to know when."  
  
"Well I think I am tonight."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
Harry laughed. "You are starting to sound like a girl!"  
  
"I am not! I'm just curious."  
  
"Well I don't know how. But I know if I don't tell her soon I'm going to explode."  
  
Ron smiled. "I know what you mean. Before I asked Luna out I was the same way. I don't think I could of held in my feelings for her any longer than I did. Its a weird feelings."  
  
"I've never felt this way about anyone before."   
  
"Scary isn't it? To know that someone has such a huge effect on you, and that everything you do from now on will effect them as well."  
  
"I've been through a lot Ron, you know that. I think this is the first time that I am truly scared. What if we do get in a relationship and it doesn't work? What if we can't be friends after its over?"  
  
"What makes you think you two won't work out? I saw the way you two acted this morning. They way you made her tea for her, and the way you just knew she was scared about the article. You two are made for each other."  
  
Harry gave him a nervous smile. "I know."  
  
"Then forget about all your doubts. I will be back later tonight with some more clothes for you. Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Just one. In my room is a photo album its in my trunk all the way on the bottom. Could you bring that?"  
  
Ron gave him a confused looked but agreed.   
  
Soon after Ron left Hermione received a packages of several new books she was considering adding to the shop.   
  
Hermione squealed with delight as she opened the box and took out the books one by one. Harry sat and watched with joy as he face lit up with each book she pulled out. When she was done taking to books out Harry noticed they where mostly children's books.  
  
"Hermione why did you get some many children's books?"  
  
" When I was younger my mum would take me to a book store around the corner from our house. I loved it there so much. I would go there every Saturday with her and soon I read all the books there. I use to ask the store owner when she was going to get new books, but she rarely did. I guess I just want there to be a lot of books for the kids."   
  
"Makes sense." Harry said with a smile and grabbed one of the books and began reading it to her.  
  
Hermione smiled as she listened to him read the book. It was a wonderful book about a lost kneazle who made friends with a niffler and a hippogriff. The story started out with he niffler and the hippogriff helping the kneazle find its home, but soon turned into their adventure on how they escaped an evil giant name Mort.  
  
"That was a good story." Harry said closing the book and placing it next to Hermione.  
  
"You really liked it?"  
  
"I do. I hope you add it to your shop, I know Jamie would love it."  
  
"I am. Its the first in a series of several. I don't know how many I will write."  
  
" How many YOU will write?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "Did I say that?"  
  
"Yes. Hermione did you write this?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I did."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I don't know." she said with a sigh. "I guess I didn't want you to know that I wrote it until it was published. I was going to tell you when I found out, but I didn't."   
  
Harry flipped the book open and looked the words the she had written and he smiled. "Its a wonderful book. Will you let me read it to the kids one day? Let me introduce the book to them."  
  
Hermione beamed. "Of course. Why don't you read it on Saturday after the apology?"  
  
"Perfect" Harry said as he looked down at the book again. He beamed with pride as he looked at. He was proud of Hermione for writing the book.  
  
"Harry turn it to the first page." Hermione said sounding slightly nervous.  
  
Harry did what she asked and gasped slightly but smiled.  
  
' To Harry and Ron. Thank you for helping me find my way home'  
  
"Is this book about us?" he asked starring at the inscription  
  
" It is. I know I should of asked, but well I just wanted to write about our adventures. I'm sorry." she said.  
  
Harry smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. " Don't be sorry. I love the book and I know everyone who reads it will be as well."  
  
"I hope people won't realize that it is about us, I think I changed it enough so they won't."  
  
"I didn't know until I read who you dedicated it to. I have to ask, am I the niffler of the hippogriff?  
  
Hermione giggled. " What do you think?"  
  
"Hippogriff."  
  
"Right." she said and grabbed another book and began reading it to him.  
  
The two continued reading all afternoon until Ron joined them just after six. Harry immediately made Ron read the book Hermione wrote.  
  
"I'm not much for reading kids books anymore but this is good. Are you going to add it your shop?"  
  
"I am." Hermione said smiling.  
  
Harry beamed at her. "Ron turn to the first page."  
  
Ron did what he was told and looked rather confused. "Who wrote this? And why did they dedicated it to us Harry?" he asked.  
  
" I did." Hermione said  
  
"Really? Hermione I didn't know you wanted to write."  
  
"I didn't either until a few months ago. I just woke up one morning and wanted to write."  
  
"This is about us then?"  
  
"Yes. Guess what one you are." Harry said with a smile.   
  
"Well it would be nice to be the hippogriff but I know that its Harry. And Hermione has to the kneazle, so that leaves me to be the niffler." he said not sounding to happy about it.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I had the hardest time trying to find what creature to make you. I eventually asked Hagrid what kind he though you would be."  
  
"And he though I would be a niffler?"  
  
"Well no, he said pixie. I just couldn't have you be one."  
  
Harry laughed. "Sorry mate! I can't help it."  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Harry. He though you would make a good leprechaun."  
  
Ron began to laugh as well. " I can see it now! Harry the leprechaun! Giving out fake gold and dacing through the shamrocks!"  
  
Harry frowned slightly and looked at Hermione. "What did he think you would be?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the ground. " A Fwooper."  
  
Ron and Harry both began to laugh. " Isn't that the bird the can drive people insane and can only be kept quite is by a silencing charm?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes." Hermione said turning bright red.  
  
"Its okay Hermione. So we aren't all the creatures we would want to be." Harry said placing his arm around her and pulling her tighly against him.  
  
Ron gave him a look that silently asked 'have you told her yet?'  
  
Harry noticed the look and shock his head 'no'.  
  
ROn knew that it was time for him to leave " Well as much as I would love to stay around I have to get going. I am having dinner with Luna and her dad." he said handing Harry a bag of clothes.  
  
"Thanks for bringing these over." Harry said as he set the bag down on the couch and walked over to the door with Ron.  
  
" You two have a good night." he said and gave them a wink.  
  
Harry laughed and closed the door.  
  
He turned and walked over to Hermione who was now sitting on the floor near the bag Ron had left him. He walled up behind her and noticed she was holding a another book in her hands. He recognized the book, it was his. It was the album Hagrid had given him after first year.  
  
" Harry is this yours?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"It must of fallen out of your bag. It fell off the couch when Crookshanks jumped up." she said handing it to him.  
  
Harry smiled and sat down on the floor next to her.  
  
"I want to show you something." he said and opend the album.  
  
Allright. there will be one more chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Something to Talk about

Something to Talk about  
  
By: Bonnie Raitt  
  
People are talkin, talking 'bout people   
  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it   
  
They think we're lovers kept under covers   
  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying   
  
We laugh just a little too loud   
  
We stand just a little too close   
  
We stare just a little too long   
  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin' Let's give them something to talk about   
  
Let's give them something to talk about   
  
Let's give them something to talk about   
  
How about love? I feel so foolish, i never noticed   
  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?   
  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
  
Now i'm convinced i'm going under  
  
Thinking 'bout you every day   
  
Dreaming 'bout you every night   
  
Hoping that you feel the same way   
  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin' Let's give them something to talk about   
  
A little mystery to figure out   
  
Let's give them something to talk about   
  
How about love, love, love, love? Let's give them something to talk about   
  
Let's give them something to talk about   
  
Let's give them something to talk about   
  
How about love, love, love, love?   
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked looking at the book in his lap.  
  
"Hagrid gave me this after our first year." he said opening the book to the first page to a picture of him and his parents. He smiled down at the picture and looked up a Hermione.   
  
She smiled at him and looked down at the picture. "Why are you showing me this?" she asked feeling her heart beat fast in her chest as she looked down at the pictures.  
  
"I've never showed these to anyone. I wanted to keep them to my self, I guess its kind of silly to, but lately I've wanted to share them with someone." he said looking up at her. "The only person I could think to share it with was you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. She could feel the tears form in her eyes. "Thank you." she said and looked back down at the picture. It was now one of his parents, Lupin, and Sirius at the wedding. She laughed when she saw Sirius ruffle James's hair and then steal a kiss from Lily. Lupin then rolled his eyes and Sirius and laughed at something James said.   
  
"They look happy don't they?" he asked running his fingers along the edge of the picture.   
  
"They do." she said as he turned the page to a picture of Harry with his first birthday cake. She watched as he dug his hands into the cake and began throwing it at who she could only assume was James, Sirisu, and Lupin. Soon James walked into the frame and began cleaning his off. Lily then walked into the frame and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and began wiping the cake off of James's glasses.  
  
The two continued looking at the picture until they came to one of them. It was just before graduation.  
  
"I remember this" Hermione said as she watched the two in the picture talk and laugh with each other.  
  
"I just got back from defeating Voldemourt." he said  
  
" You where just released from the hospital." she said leaning her head on his shoulder. " I was so happy when you walked into the great hall. I was so worried they wouldn't let you out to join us."  
  
"Thats what I heard. When McGonagall came to get me she said that you wanted to bring the ceremony up to the hospital wing so I could be there."  
  
"Well it was only right. If it wasn't for you and Ron most of the students would of died."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulder and turned the page "It really wasn't a big deal. I did what I was destined to do."  
  
"I know, but we all owed you our lives." she said and gave his a quick kiss on the check.  
  
Harry looked down and smiled at her. "Its what I do. Save people."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Right. So who are you going to save next?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Maybe myself."  
  
"Your self? and how would you do that?"  
  
"Well there is something that I need tell someone before I explode" he said looking at her.  
  
Hermione heart began to pound faster and she could fell the heat rise in her face. "And what would that be?" she asked hoping that he was going to tell her how he felt. She knew he was going to do it, she heard him and Ron talking this morning. She been waiting pacitenly for him to do it, and she to was about to explode if she didn't let him know soon.  
  
"Well the last month or so I've been feelings different towards someone." he said running his hand thorough his hair. " And I need to tell her, but I am a little scared that she won't return my feelings."  
  
"What if you knew that she felt the same way? Would you tell her then?" she asked hoping he would understand that she did feel the same way.  
  
Harry smiled. "It would" he said and entwined his hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. "Hermione these feelings I have are for you. I don't know when they started. I don't know what they mean exactly, but all I know is I have never felt this way about someone before. It scared me how much I feel for you, but like the feel it get when you are around." he said looking deep into her brown eyes that where now shinning with tears.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him. "Its the same for me. When all these rumors started it got me thinking, then Luna talked to me and it finally sunk it. I had strong feelings for my best friend. It scared me. I didn't think you would ever think of me as more than a friend, but yesterday when Ron, Luna, and Ginny where talking out side the room while we where sleeping I heard them talking. I didn't know if it was true, I hoped it was. Then this morning when you were talking to Ron. I heard you say you had feelings for me and you where going to tell me. That was the happiest moment in my life Harry." she said fighting back her tears.  
  
"Don't cry." she said and brushed a few away with his thumb. "You know I can't handle it when you do that."  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I am a little emotional. Its not everyday you confess your feelings to your best friend and all your dreams that you didn't know you had come true."  
  
"I know." he said and slowly brought his lips to her and gently brushed them against hers. He pulled away and smiled. Hermione looked up at him and smiled as well.  
  
"So what do we do know?" she asked laying her back on his shoulder.  
  
"Well how about I make you some dinner and we can talk about it."   
  
"mmmmm, only if you promise to cook more often."  
  
" For you I will." he said and got up from the ground and pulled her up with him. The two walked in to the kitchen and began talking and making dinner.  
  
Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the week together and soon it was Saturday. The day Cho was to make her public apology and the day Harry was going to tell the world that in fact he and Hermione where now together. All though Hermione did not know of this he didn't care. He didn't want to hide their relationship for a minute longer.   
  
Of course they told Ron, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Hagrid, Hermione parents, and the rest of the Weasley. They were all excited and happy that they were finally together.  
  
Harry couldn't be happier. For the first time in his life he felt whole. He smiled as he walked up the stairs to Hermione flat. He gently knocked on the door before entering. He was immediately greeted by Crookshanks. The cat's mood had lifted as soon as Harry and Hermione became a couple. It was almost as if the cat knew what was going on and was encouraging them to get together. Harry smiled at the cat and called for Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ready? If we don't leave now we will be late."  
  
Hermione poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled. "They can't start without us." and returned to the bathroom  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom hoping to encourage her to hurry up. "Come on Hermione. You look beautiful just the way you are, you don't need any of that stuff." he said pointing the the little bottles of creams and such she was applying to her face and hair.  
  
"Harry we are going to be in front of half the wizarding world. I am not about to go out looking like a crazed banshee." she said as she attempted to flatten her hair.  
  
Harry smiled at her as she fixed her hair. "I like you hair all wild."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. " Just like I like you hair to stand up on its ends." she said with a smile and brought her hand up and ran it through his hair.  
  
Harry took the moment and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.   
  
"Lets go Hermione." he whispered in to her ear as he placed kissed along her neck.  
  
Hermione giggled and pulled away. "Okay. Let me grab my cloak and we can go." she said and walked in to her room. Harry waiting near the door for her to return. Several minutes later Hermione returned and the two made there way to the front of the Quibbler.  
  
"Its about time you two got here!" Ron said   
  
"Sorry. Hermione was still getting ready when I arrived to pick her up." he said resting his arm on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione pulled away slightly and gave him an apologetic look.  
  
Harry smiled at her as Cho walked up to them.  
  
"Harry. Hermione." she said to them. " I am sorry for what I did. I took it to far."  
  
"You certainly did." Harry said standing slightly in front of Hermione.  
  
"Lets just get this over with" Hermione said walking over the the steps of the office. "We have to be back at the shop by 2."  
  
Harry, Cho, and Mr. Lovegood followed Hermione up to the steps and stopped in front of a large podium.  
  
Mr. Lovegood stepped in front of it and began speaking. " We will make this as short as possible. I know Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have already suffered enough. Miss Chang will be speaking shortly. First I would like to say one thing. We all own Harry our lives and it is understandable that you all want to thank him, but there is no need to follow him around everywhere he goes. He is a person just like all of us and he deserves the same amount and privacy as us. I just ask you keep that in mind next time you see Mr. Potter." he said and stepped aside to let Cho speak.  
  
" I am sure most of read my last article. The articles I published about Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were in fact false and I am truly sorry for all the pain I caused them." she said looking at both of them. " I don't deserve their forgiveness, but I hope some day they may. Also in my article I stated I was leaving the Daily Prophet, and that is true. I will be moving out of the country for the time being and hope that when I return all will be forgotten. I was out of line while writing the articles. I should of never started them, and followed the two around. They are just very good friends and that is all. Harry, Hermione we went to school together in our time there we got to know each other and I should of never said the things I said back then and now. I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused." she said and stepped aside  
  
Harry walked over to the podium and pulled Hermione with him. " I do not forgive what Cho has done to us. She crossed a lot of lines while doing that article." he paused and looked at Cho then at Hermione. "But during the article she made me realize something." he said and looked at Hermione again. He grabbed her hand and gave is a squeeze. "She made me realize that I was missing something in my life, something that has been in front of me for so long that I didn't see it. I would like to take the time to thank Cho for giving me what I was missing." he said and pulled Hermione close to him.  
  
Hermione eyes grew wide. "Harry what are you doing?"  
  
Harry smiled. " Giving them something to really talk about." he said and brought his lip to hers.   
  
The End  
  
Well thats its! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you again for all the reviews! I am going back to writting my other fic. Look for that update soon, I don't know when, but soon! 


End file.
